There are many techniques and devices used to facilitate hair removal. For example, hair can be plucked using a tweezing apparatus, which can be time consuming and painful. Hair can be removed via a waxing substance, which can also be painful and may cause infections as the warm temperature of the wax fosters bacteria growth. As another example, hair can be removed via razor shaving. Although not particularly painful, shaving often times results in small cuts in the skin, and only removes hair at the skin surface rather than the hair follicle root.
Hair threading is a hair removal technique that incorporates intertwined thread, wherein hair is removed at the intertwining region. Although hair threading is not a new technique, it is becoming more popular in the U.S. Hair threading is desirable because it removes hair from the root and does not utilize chemicals, commonly found in hair removal techniques, that may agitate the skin. It is thus desirable to create a hair removal apparatus that incorporates the threading technique, wherein a user can perform hair threading on his or herself, eliminating the need for a hair threading technician.